Twist of Fate
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Rick and Beth meet and there's an attraction but that never gets to be explored as Shane walks in and kisses Beth revealing she's the girl. Rick steps back. Shane marries Beth. Rick moves to where Carl now lives. 4 years later Rick returns to find Beth raising two kids alone,one child is autistic. Shane wants a second chance. Beth loves Shane but hasn't stopped thinking about Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This was just a thought that came to me whilst half sleeping on a long train journey from Scotland back to London whilst I watched an episode from TWD Season 2 so I bashed majority out on my phone and stole a moment to come on-line and finish it to post tonight, I shouldn't even be here...but I am, wedding preps are nearly done!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

 **Twist of Fate**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Rick jumps out of his car and races over to the diner trying to avoid getting soaked. He opens the door and sighs with relief, he didn't get as wet as the day before, they were having unpredictable weather recently.

"Mornin' Carol!" Rick calls over.

"Hey Rick, take a seat, I'll be over in a sec!" The head waitress says wiping down the table.

"No rush, I'm not in a hurry this mornin', I have a whole hour to myself!" He grins "You continue with what you're doin'," Rick waves Carol to not rush on his behalf.

Carol returns the smile, glad that Rick gets a bit of time to himself and not rushing around after everyone.

"Good! You work too damn hard, all work and no play makes Rick a dull boy!" Carol pouts back playfully.

"No play, just some peace and quiet thanks!" He shakes his head laughing at Carol, he hasn't had any fun in a while.

Carol snaps her gloves back on, looking determined and begins scrubbing away at something that's latched onto the table and Rick knows if anyone could get rid of rancid stains or marks, it was Carol. She tossed her Ex-husband and threw him to the gutter after he slapped her for the last time last Thanks Giving and he and Shane were able to arrest him and Ed is now serving time for domestic violence he reigned for years. Carol and Sophia had a great Christmas last year, they hosted their first festive holiday as free women with close friends. He remembers leaving that party tipsy, Sophia kept filling up everyone's glasses with Carol's special Eggnog and he was sure he tasted both rum and brandy and a lot of it and he had an inkling Shane may have had a hand at that when nobody was looking.

"Easy on the furniture!" Rick says over his shoulder and Carol snorts.

He makes his way over to the counter and seeing little Mika trying to put coins into the jukebox, he gives her boost up and she slots the coins in and selects her tune.

"Thanks Deputy Grimes!" She huffs tired out from trying to reach up.

She pushes her braid out of her face and looks up at him.

"I like your hair, it's nice, you should wear it like that more often!" She beams.

"Why, thanks Mika," Rick replies smiling.

He always got a compliment from Mika, she was the sweetest little girl in town and Carl was a little sweet on her. Maybe they'd be _'The Rick and Lori Forever'_ that was supposed to be but unfortunately wasn't to be. Rick wipes that thought from his mind, he didn't want to cast a bad shadow on Carl's future love life, he hoped Carl got the girl of his dreams, Mika definitely seemed to be that girl.

"I like your new bike," Rick points out the door to the pink bike resting up against the door with the gold tassels "I'm guessing your daddy got it for your birthday?" He asks but knowing very well.

Mika has been wishing for that bike for the past six months and Carl was constantly dropping hints to Mika's mom and dad walking around with the catalogue pointing towards the picture saying it was the coolest bike ever. Mika's dad had worried Carl was coloured blind and took it upon himself to speak directly to him about his worry. Rick had just burst out laughing telling Mika's dad those hints where for the benefit of Mika not Carl.

"Yep and daddy took off the training wheels, I can ride two wheels now, I'm caught up with Lizzy and Carl now!" Mika says clasping her hands together.

"That's great sweetheart!" He smiles and looks serious "You wearin' a helmet?" He raises his brow.

"Of course Deputy Grimes, I want to keep my brain in my head!" She shakes her head cringing remembering the safety lesson Shane had given her class.

Shane told them the story of the boy who didn't wear a helmet and he fell over and the medics had to scoop up his brains from the sidewalk back into his head and staple him back together punching the staple gun in the air for the added sound effects. A few girls had puked and the boys were fascinated saying it was the coolest thing they'd heard. That weekend was a busy day at The Sheriff's Office, every concerned parent in Carl's class had turned up not pleased with the safety lesson their children got.

"Good girl!" Rick says patting her head.

The story was gruesome but had actually done its purpose and all the kids were riding around with helmets, although relaying the story to others was like Chinese whispers, there were about fifteen different versions and Karen the Headmistress had made Shane turn up to school and write one hundred lines as a punishment for concocting stories and the children witnessed him standing in the classroom writing on the whiteboard. Shane's teachings were unorthodox but he was good with kids, sometimes Rick thought Shane was still a kid at times, that's probably why they got on so well.

Rick and Mika high five each other and then she retreats back to her table, her parent's wave to Rick and he tilts his hat back in response.

Rick takes his usual stool happily thinking today was going to be a good day.

"What can I get ya deputy!" The waitress asks enthusiastically getting to the counter first seeing Rick before Carol made her way over, she was still scrubbing away.

"A...Pumpkin Muffin and strong black." Rick orders with a smile putting his hat down beside him on the counter.

The young blonde woman sitting in the stool next to him turns around to face him biting into a muffin. Rick turns his head to look at her. The woman peers down at the muffin in her mouth and looks up to him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Rick, I just sold the last one!" Tyreese says walking over behind the counter.

The young woman covers her mouth chewing fast, her bangles clink against one another. Rick watches and once she swallows as quickly as she can, she puts the muffin down on her plate and cuts it in half, lifting the bigger whole half and turns to Rick.

"You can have half!" She offers.

Rick smiles looking at the half muffin.

"It tastes better if shared!" She promises.

"It's ok, I'll just order something else, you continue, you seem to be enjoying it!" Rick lets out a little laugh when he looks at her, he sees the crumbs around her mouth. "You've got some on," He lifts his finger up and wipes the side of his lip.

She looks up at him shrugging and shaking her head not understanding.

"Here," He points again "crumbs," he clarifies.

"Oh!" The woman says embarrassed and starts wiping dramatically.

"It's on the other…" Rick tries to tell her but the noise of the teenagers behind him cover his voice.

Rick grabs a napkin from the silver holder.

"May I?" He asks holding the napkin up and Beth nods looking at his hand cross eyed.

He leans over watching her eyes amused and cleans off the crumbs and hands the napkin to her.

"I'm so embarrassed!" She blushes smiling looking down into the napkin.

Seeing the clumps of crumbs and a pumpkin seed, she cringes. Dusting the napkin so the crumbs fall on her plate, she turns away from him and wipes her face just to be double sure, she faces forward looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, I used get the pumpkin seeds stuck in my beard all the time. I only noticed it when I was running through witness statements with The Sheriff and the local Public Prosecutor and a couple of seeds dropped onto the paper we were all hunched over, we only had one copy and they stared at my beard thinking I was harvesting for winter or something…now, _that_ was embarrassing!" Rick laughs.

Remembering that happening and the reason why he has stopped allowing his stubble to grow too much, two days max and then it's the razor. The divorce era, he let himself go completely, Shane and Leon were ordered to hold him down whilst The Chief shaved off the nest he was sporting. He felt naked for the first day rolling his eyes every time someone gave him a compliment.

"You win!" She giggles looking at Rick in his uniform.

Rick chuckles exhaling out, those were some tough days, he's come a long way since then and actually looking back in the mirror, he realised why everyone was looking at him like he turned into a mad man but once the beard came off, the women came flocking in all directions and he had kept his head down as he wasn't ready for that kind of attention, baby steps until he was ready.

"Teeny tiny baby steps!" He mouths.

The woman is still giggling watching his face, he wondered what face he was pulling because she tries not to look but sneaks a peak at him and erupts again.

Rick grabs the napkin holder and takes a look at his reflection on the silver. He has this what Shane calls, " _These Sheilas are crazy, run the hell outta here!"_ look on his face and he frowns _great!_ He turns back to the woman, she had a very distinctive giggle and nobody at 8am giggled like she was! Everyone was still trying to wake up, her giggle had completely woken him up now.

"Yep, The Sheriff still teases me about it now and again, it's hard to keep up the look of professional, hard and intimidating to the newbies when the oldies enjoy trying to make me squirm in front of them and now you…GREAT!" He shakes his head tossing the napkin holder with a huge grin on his face.

The woman sighs looking at the deputy realising how very handsome he is and his smile was dazzling and his little tantrum grumpy face he pulled for a mini-second was very cute. She couldn't help but look at his face whilst he leant sitting next to her looking at his hands. Hands which looked strong was what she thought.

"Take the half, you don't have your beard, The Sheriff won't have reason today to tease you, your all baby faced and also I don't know anybody else who likes Pumpkin Muffin-" Beth is interrupted.

"I only have one customer who eats Pumpkin Muffin and I considered discontinuing making them but Rick here threated to put my ass in jail if I dared, so you can thank him that you found one in here and if you're sticking around town, let me know and I'll actually have a legitimate reason to get up at 5am and bake these!"

Tyreese gives Rick a hard stare and smirks flipping his eyes over to the blonde and winking at Rick, he turns to serve another customer. Rick wonders what that look was for.

"Oh we must share now! I insist, I can't risk being thrown in jail for eating your Pumpkin Muffin!" Beth pleads holding the muffin out.

Rick stares at the half of the muffin and then to the woman. He unclasps his hands, reaches over and holds out his hand and she places it on to his palm happily. He sets it in front of him and plays with it and then pinches a piece off and puts it into his mouth and the corners of his lips turn up.

"I wouldn't have thrown you in jail!" He says and she hears the smile in his voice.

He was actually thinking he was going to offer to buy her another muffin or perhaps dinner once he drummed up the courage.

"I know, I'd just bat my lashes and you'd let me go!" She says tilting her face batting her lashes.

Rick was chewing the cooked dough watching her and wasn't sure what was going on, was she flirting he asks himself. He lifts what he thinks is his coffee and pours it down his mouth and realises he's picked up the Maple Syrup, he swallows and puts it down pulling a face.

The woman smacks her head on the table laughing, she tilts her head towards Rick, he had Maple Syrup dripping off his chin. She reaches over catches it, brushing his chin slightly with her soft finger, drizzles it over her muffin and licks her finger. He watches her in disbelief, did she just eat Maple Syrup dripping off his chin?

"As you like it so much, I just have to try some too!" She laughs taking another bite "To think I was goin' to go straight home and miss this!" She giggles.

Lizzy had come to get the Maple Syrup and looks at Rick.

"Hey Lizzy, what can I do for ya?" Rick asks.

"Are you like eight, did Freaky Friday happen to you and Carl this morning?" She asks looking at him and Rick shuts up "May I have the Maple Syrup if you've finished Deputy Grimes or Carl should I be asking?" She demands running her eyes over Rick's chin and then looking at the woman shaking her head.

Rick picks up the bottle and hands it over and Lizzy takes it not impressed and walks off.

"You're Welcome!" Rick shouts after her.

The girl had attitude, he'd let it slide today, next time, he'll tell her what happens to little girls who sass back to a Police Officers.

"Wow, she tore right into you, pretty scarey!" The woman replies looking over her shoulder watching the moody girl stalking off.

"I'm embarrassed now, covering myself in Maple Syrup and being told off by a twelve year old girl!" Rick says wiping his mouth.

"You still got some!" She gestures whirling her finger around her mouth area but before Rick can wipe it, she reaches over with her muffin and lets it drop on top before it fell onto his pants "Continue!" She says finishing the last of her muffin.

"You're definitely not from around here!" Rick says wiping his fingers smiling, he was a deputy and nobody acted like this around him.

"Nope, but not far – from Linden County, right next door!" She answers taking a sip of her coffee.

"Next door," Rick repeats "Next doors not far!" He adds thinking, fifteen minutes by car if he put his foot down on the gas he calculates.

Rick nods, he knew everyone in his County, she definitely wouldn't have sneaked his radar all this time even if she was new in town, he'd have eventually bumped into her, well he has now, he realised.

"What brings you next door?" He asks once his coffee is settled in front of him, he pushes his hat aside.

"Where do I start!...something happened, that maybe shouldn't have happened!" She replies leaning forward.

Rick takes a look at her noting the hesitation and how her voice went low and regretful.

"Anything you need help with?" He asks just in case she needed help.

"No...it's nothing like that," She looks at him hoping he wouldn't think less of her but she wanted to speak to someone and he was being nice and she doesn't know why she can't just keep her mouth quiet, drink her coffee and be on her way but before she can say or do anything, they're interrupted.

"Rick, sorry I'm late!" comes Shane's voice "Beth!" then follows surprised.

Rick looks at the woman who turns around and he looks over his shoulder seeing Shane walking up to the woman who he now knows as Beth. He now thinks back and then realises that Shane's been going on about this young hot blonde chick he met a couple of weeks ago in Linden County and he's been trying to get her number but she was playing hard to get, he would get her number and Rick realises Shane got her number last night because Shane grabs Beth's face and begins kissing her running his hand in her hair and she holds his arms as she lets him kiss her.

"Hey babe, you left before I got out the shower! You should have waited, I was hoping," He grins and shakes his head, Rick noted Shane was genuinely blushing.

"I get off around 7pm, if you wanted to stick around and we can pick up where we left off from or we could have dinner and I'll drive you home?" He asks hopefully rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Beth looks up smiling shyly.

"I've got a graveyard shift, we're short on nurses, maybe another time, I need to go home and get some shut eye!" She replies and then she looks to her side seeing Rick now realising this was _the_ Rick that Shane had spoken of.

"I know, I kept you up all night but I'm not sorry!" Shane gives a chuckle which makes Beth embarrassed looking away from Rick and looking around hoping nobody heard him and then her eyes go back to Rick for a reason she doesn't understand.

Rick and Beth just stare at one another, Shane breaks their line of contact as he puts his arm around Beth's shoulder.

"I guess you guys have met, excellent, my two favourite people!" Shane grins and laughs looking at Rick.

"Maple Syrup! See I'm not the only one who gets it over me!" Shane laughs reaching over trying to take the left overs but Rick leans back letting out a small laugh.

"Yea, just had to try me some Maple Syrup!" Rick jokes as he wipes his chin and takes one look at Beth and then his radio goes off thankfully, he could get out of this awkwardness for a moment or two.

"Excuse me!" Rick says getting up, moving to answer.

Beth watches Rick, he had turned all serious from the teasing guys who sat beside her a couple of minutes ago. She watches Rick as he turns around rubbing his brow speaking into the radio, his eyes catch hers whilst and when Shane turns to follow Beth's gaze, Rick looks away turning back around giving them his back.

"He's the best, you're gonna love him, you'll be spending a lot of time with Rick if I'm lucky. I practically hang out with him every night, have done since we were kids but he and his wife, ex-wife just got divorced and he's kid lives with her!" Shane says taking Rick's seat.

"Yea, he seems great and that's sad!" Beth replies looking over at Shane eating the rest of Rick's muffin and drinking his coffee.

"Shane?" Beth calls.

"Yeah babe!" he answers reaching over and placing the last bit of muffin to her mouth.

Rick turns around watching, it was always Shane the third wheel in his and Lori's relationship, he didn't want to be the third wheel in this. He sighs regrettably and smiles to himself thinking he was silly to have such thoughts. Beth is young and beautiful, the top guy would get a girl like her, Shane always got the girls. If Lori hadn't pursued him in High School, he knew they'd never had gotten together. Here, he wanted to pursue the blonde woman who had been sitting next to him but he was too late, Shane had beat him to her. That was it, end of story before it could even start.

"Rick!" Shane calls over and gestures for him to come over.

Rick puts on his smile and walks over grabbing his coffee back from Shane.

"We've got a call, neighbour dispute," Rick replies.

Shane huffs looking at his watch and looks over at Beth.

"I'll call you later?" He asks.

"I'd like that!" Beth smiles.

Shane leans over and gives Beth a long lingering kiss before getting up and making his way out as his cell goes off. Rick nods turning to follow.

"Rick?" Beth calls out and he stops when he hears his name and he slowly turns around.

"It was nice meetin' you, Shane said how a great guy you are and he's right, you're a real great guy!" Beth tells him.

She felt conflicted watching Shane outside and Rick standing in front of her.

"Same, Shane's only had good things to say about you, it's finally nice to meet the Beth he's been talkin' non-stop about for the past couple of weeks!" He smiles "I'll catch you around maybe girl from next door!"

And with that he gives her a smile, Beth noted some sadness and she felt it as well as she tries to smile back and then Rick puts his hat on tilts his head and turns around making his way out the door. She watches as Shane is in the passenger's side joking and Rick is smiling as he gets into the driver's seat and then they're off with the siren going off.

Beth sits down in her chair staring out the window thinking about the last twelve hours, what has she just fallen into and she wished she knew Shane was a deputy, she would have gathered the guy sitting next to her was none other than Shane's best friend Rick Grimes. She was sure she must have heard Grimes in the last hour but she didn't catch it, she was too busy laughing and joking with Rick.

Her cell goes off breaking her concentration of thinking too hard.

"Hey Maggie…yeah…can I call you later, I need to sleep, my head is swimming with too many thoughts!...love you too!"

Beth goes to pay but the waitress informs her that Rick had already settled her bill before he left.

* * *

 **A/N:-** **Who Beth ends up with I don't know yet! This fic is going to be angsty.**

 **I ship Brick like anything but I wanted to try Sheth, I toy with them in my fic TRATD and wanted to see where I could go with this! I hope it doesn't blow up in my face. I'm curious if I can write Sheth!**

 **A love triangle between Rick/Beth/Shane!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi, thanks for the views and the kind reviews from brinxb, Zombielibrarian, SoutheastChicagoMom, Ameliya86, BethFan, Guest and Kevkye. So the reviews made me write up the next chapter sooner than I planned to and this chapter is based on Rick and Beth...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

 **Twist of Fate**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Beth presses her face up against the windowpane and sees her purse on the table. She looks around the pots and plants to see if Shane kept a spare key like some people do. She never understood why people did that, it was silly and asking to be robbed but she couldn't ponder on that right now, she needed to check in case Shane did keep one, she needed get in and out without being detected. It was a one night stand, nothing more was going to come out of that one night, she's never done that before and she honestly didn't see herself with Shane Walsh long term or Shane with her. He was the local womaniser, Maggie had told her about him and she gave in to the older gorgeous guy's advances, he had been turning up to her local hangout when he visited his friends and spent most the nights talking and dancing with her than his friends who were sitting at the bar watching, probably placing bets, somebody won a stash of cash because of her foolishness. Clearer head now, she knew it was the right thing to do, part ways, she just needed her purse.

"Shoot! no key, what do I do?" She says to herself looking around and then she spots the little top window ajar.

"I could climb up there and shimmy in and get out!" She beams liking her idea, she used to climb trees as a little girl all the time, it's been years but she can do it, she tells herself.

Beth rolls up her sleeves of her white top under her scrubs and begins to climb. Her foot accidentally kicks the spider plant on the ledge, she tries to catch it but it was too late, it was out of her reach and it smashes on the floor.

"Ohhhh Noooo!" She exclaims "I'll have to replace that!" She sighs seeing the soil covering the floor and the terracotta pot smashed "And it was a pretty pot!" She frowns.

Beth grabs the ledge and bounces her leg to get the right momentum and lifts up grabbing the brick sticking out at the side of the wall and then climbs up higher.

"Hahaaa! I knew I could to it…this would be easy!" She grins pleased she hadn't forgotten how to climb.

She reaches up noting how high it actually was but jumping up, she grabs the gap of the window.

"Yes!" She sings and hoists herself up reaching further for the window to get a better grip.

She hums the Pink Panther Theme music and regrets it when her foot slips and she loses her balance and she's dangling off the window.

"Whoaaaaaa! Ahhhhhh!" She screams "Oh god!" She cries trying to kick her leg over to the side to get her foot back on the brick that was sticking out.

"I'm slipping! Oh god!" She repeats.

"I won't pull a face behind Nurse Jackie's back again! I swear - even when she makes me clean out all the bedpans even when Stinky Pete does a number three!" Beth promises up into the sky pleading.

Beth kicks her leg the other way only to kick the other pot and it goes catapulting in slow motion to the ground beside its companion. She looks down to the ground horrified at the mess she's made.

"Crap! it didn't look high from down there, it's…whoa!" She says feeling dizzy, closing her eyes and trying to lift herself up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have stopped climbing trees!" Beth scolds herself faking a long whiny cry.

"You ok up there Pink Panther?" Comes a voice and she sensed laughter in the voice.

Beth opens her eyes recognising the voice, she would never until the day she dies forget that husky southern drawl, she pulls a face, maybe today was that day, she says a little prayer and asks for forgiveness.

"Yea, I'm all good!" She replies looking down and seeing the amusement etched over Rick Grimes' face.

She rarely cursed but lets out one beneath her breathe "fuck!"

"What on earth are you doin' up there?" Rick asks trying not to laugh at his morning entertainment.

"I thought…I would clean and wash the windows!" She says blowing the cobweb away only for it to fall back on her face and she coughs and spits it out cringing.

"Yuck!" she spits wiping her mouth and realising she had just let go, she jumps and grabs the window again and now bites onto it not caring, she wasn't going to fall and land face down, butt up in the air in front of Deputy Rick Grimes.

Rick was biting down on his tongue trying hard not to burst into laughter, he has somehow not known to him is keeping the rumble of laughter at bay in the pit of his stomach which was threatening to come up and out at any given moment but he was enjoying himself too much watching Pumpkin Muffin Girl dangling as she was. She looked cute in her pale blue work scrubs, her socks were polka dot pink and white and the white plimsolls finished him off, they looked adorable on her adorable feet. He clears his throat and leans up against the door frame getting out his note pad and pen looking up seriously.

"Interesting, I see no ladder, no bucket of water, no bubbles, no cloth, the lack of evidence tells me you're trying to break in?" He asks tilting his head up looking serious.

And then his eyes run over her, observing her top had ridden up, he sees her toned hips, he squints thinking he can see a tattoo, angel wings, he smiles, it was a very fitting tattoo for the blonde. He never really liked tattoos, Lori had one but it didn't do anything for him but this one is definitely swaying him to think otherwise. And then his eyes run down, she had a nice cute bottom, her slim legs dangling and she crosses them together as they gently swing and Rick wipes his hand over his mouth which hides his laugh and he composes himself again looking back up.

Beth looks down at the floor thinking, _Think! Think! Think!_ She tells herself

"The ladder ran away and took the bucket of water and cloth with it!" She puts on a fake smile turning red in the face with embarrassment and because she didn't think she could hold on any longer.

"That's a very unbelievable excuse…are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes Nurse Greene?" Rick asks crossing his arms over his chest leaning back further. He now crosses his ankle over the other like he had all the time in the world as he places his notepad and pen back into his pocket and he waves nodding over to the elderly women walking by trying to see what the commotion was.

Beth watches Rick waving, smiling and she turns her head to see the women looking over at her covering their mouths running away possibly to call their friends to come watch handsome Deputy Grimes arrest a woman convict broken out of prison, she was in her scrubs. She pouts looking down at Rick and he gestures for her to reveal why she was up there without actually asking.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm trying to get in! I left my purse on Shane's coffee table and I need my Clocking In Card to get into work and I'm stuck!" She confesses with a sad face.

"Why didn't you just call Shane and he would have let you in?" Rick asks getting up, standing below her seeing how he could help her down.

"Because…I will never make it into work because Shane will want to fool around and when I do escape, I'll be late and then could risk being made to work overtime or be given the worst jobs imaginable, so that is why I didn't tell Shane!" She answers.

Ricks nods in agreement, Shane has many times called into work sick or late saying he was ill or overslept but everyone knew he was in bed with a different woman each time. Rick looks up at Beth, she definitely wasn't one of those women and he was having a hard time understanding why she was still with Shane. He knew Shane went out with some red head a few nights ago and was seeing her again tomorrow tonight and knew Beth deserved to be with a guy who wouldn't sleep with other women behind her back or even if it wasn't behind her back, he just didn't like it but it wasn't his place to say. Shane and Beth seemed to have an agreement with each other, an agreement that was none of his business.

"Hold tight!" Rick says looking around remembering he needed to get Beth down.

"I am...but I don't know for how much longer!" Beth answers now tired "Can you hurry this up!" Beth adds seeing Rick looking around.

Rick looks up raising his brow, _if it's like that then,_ he says to himself.

"Here!" He says reaching up.

"What are you doing?" She asks looking confused, he was supposed to help get her down.

"Giving you a boost up to climb up and through that window!" Rick nods with a snort, what else would he be doing.

Beth reluctantly agrees hoping he would have gone next door and borrowed their ladder which she can see over the fence but doesn't argue.

"You got hold of the window, can you push yourself up?" Rick asks pushing her feet above his head making sure she doesn't fall back.

"Yeah got it!" Beth breathes.

She opens the window hatch up and hauls herself up and puts her foot over and in and then takes her other foot with her. She smiles she got in, dangling from the inside, Rick watches with a smile and then he jumps up when he sees Beth fall and disappear.

"BETH, up ok?!" Rick yells at the window looking in but cannot see her.

"I'm ok!" Beth jumps up rubbing her bottom and sorting out her hair.

Rick sighs with relief wiping his forehead, he shouldn't have let it get that far, she really could have hurt herself and he feels guilty.

"I'll open the door!" She suggests making her way out the kitchen.

Before Beth makes it to the front door, Rick has already walked in and making his way to her.

"How did…?" Beth asks confused and Rick reveals a key.

"I have a key to Shane's and Shane has a key to mine, have done since we got our own places since we left the academy!" Rick reveals with a small smirk on his face.

Beth stares at the key and then at Rick, thinking of him teasing her and watching her as she dangled off the window, giving her a boost up and he had a key.

"You…had…a…key…the…WHOLE TIME?!" Beth says hands her hips.

"Yes, just remembered!" He nods but that wasn't the truth, he had come over to pick up some files like he always does when Shane forgets them.

Beth opens her mouth in disbelief tilting her head just as he had and he raises his brow standing there mirroring her hands on hips wanting to know what she was going to do about this information and he wasn't ready for what was to come as Beth launches herself and pounces on him making Rick land with his back on the floor.

"Shit!" He yells, he wasn't expecting the 5ft 4" blonde to react that way.

Beth was now straddling him, hitting him all over and Rick begins to laugh uncontrollably not sure what was exactly happening. This is the second time he's met her. But if anything her hits were tickling him which annoys Beth more and she hits his thighs a few times harder edging her way down until she feels him and abruptly stops as he was now level to her core centre as she pushed back on him, she could feel the bulge at his crouch.

Rick feeling himself dangerously pushing up on instinct, grabs her wrists and flips them over pinning her down on the floor, his body covering hers, his cheek beside her cheek both of them breathing in and out catching their breaths. The warmth of their breaths hitting one another taking in each other's scents. Rick lifts his face up and looks down into Beth's eyes. It would be so easy from him to lean in and capture her lips with his, she looked beautiful beneath him staring up with her big blue gorgeous eyes. She doesn't push him off of her.

Beth swallows deeply looking up into Rick's gleaming eyes, she's thought of his eyes since meeting him and how they scan and watch and speak a million things without realising and she was trying to read his eyes, his thoughts. She waits for him to react, to do something but he remains as he is lost in her. Becoming shy, she turns her face the other way and then her purse gets her attention.

"My purse!" She beams happily and Rick snaps out and looks at their position.

He freaks out climbing off and giving a hand down to help Beth up.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" He asks ashamed of himself trying to keep his eyes off of her and look in any direction but her.

"No, it was my fault, I jumped you, probably given you a few bruises, sorry!" She says trying to hide her laugh realising she just went Kung Fu Panda on him.

"You'd make a terrible burglar and I doubt I'll get a blemish the way you were hitting!" Rick says dusting himself off.

"Do you really want me to go Kung Fu Panda on you again because I ain't scared not to!" Beth says looking up at him.

Rick steps back holding out his hand.

"No Ma'am, I wouldn't want that!" He humours her.

"I thought not!" Beth narrows her eyes at Rick, sticking her nose up at him, dusting her hands together realising Shane didn't sweep up much looking at how filthy her hands got.

"Shane needs a cleaner!" Beth says looking around the messy house going and washing her hands.

"She's probably buried amongst that laundry that's been sitting there for the past month!" Rick jokes as Shane did hire a cleaner but she never came back on the second day when Shane and a lady friend burst through the door and went at it right in front of her whilst she was sorting through the whites and colours.

Beth looks at the clock.

"Shoot, I'm so gonna be late!" She says grabbing her purse and running out the door.

Rick shuts Shane's window and make his way out locking up. He strolls down the path to hear Beth trying to start up her car and when she gives up, she drops her face onto the steering wheel with a loud shriek. He makes his way over and kneeling down beside the door, he taps on the door. Beth winds the window down without lifting her face up and when Rick's aftershave hits her nostrils the breeze had just brought in, she stares across at him.

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"I was worried Shane would make me late, it turns out you have made me late and now my car won't start and I will be late and I will have to clean Stinky Pete and his number three's and-" Beth drops her face back on to the steering wheel miserably.

Rick reaches into the car and turns the key in the ignition and it won't start up. He looks up and sees a little troll hanging off the mirror with wild blonde hair, with a massive smile in a bikini, he smiles at Beth's choice and remembering the craze many years ago.

"That doesn't sound good...I'll give you a lift and you'll get to work on time and you won't have to clean Stinky Pete and his number three's!" Rick promises.

He opens the door, winding up the window and waits for Beth to move. Beth looks to her side not sure but then grabs her bag and keys climbing out.

They walk side by side to his cruiser parked on the street.

The group of elderly women huddled together clap at Rick for catching Beth who they think is a convict and they give displeased looks to Beth.

"I see you have groupies!" Beth says "Shouldn't you cuff me or something they think I'm your prisoner!"

Rick takes his cuffs off his holster and passes them to Beth and she holds them not knowing what to do, she just lifts them up and waves to the women who cover their mouths thinking Beth was going to escape.

"You better grab my arm, they think I'm goin' to escape!" Beth whispers to Rick.

Rick grabs her arm gently and opens the passenger side door and waits for Beth to get in and once she's settled, he closes the door making his way over to his side, she watches him as he speaks into his radio.

"Linden County Hospital?" He asks once he's in his seat and putting on his seatbelt.

Beth nods her head yes thinking she was running late, Nurse Jackie will have her guts for garters.

"You wanna push the button?" He asks nodding down starting up the car.

Beth's face slowly breaks into a massive smile and she hesitantly reaches over and takes one look at Rick who shrugs and then she bites her bottom lip pushes the button and the siren goes off.

"I've always wanted to do that!" She grins as the noise surrounds them and the blue and amber lights flash around the street.

Rick smiles as he pulls out of the drive and makes his way to Linden County Hospital.

* * *

Rick pulls up outside the main entrance and Beth cannot believe it, she has ten minutes to spare.

"Oh my god, I could just kiss you!" Beth says looking at the clock on the dashboard and up at the hospital.

Rick knew it was just a figure of speech and doesn't think much into it, although he wouldn't of minded should she have.

"What area of the hospital do you work in?" Rick asks interested.

She mentioned being a nurse and then she's in scrubs but he doesn't know any more and wondered whether Shane knew, he hadn't mentioned Beth being a nurse and he gathered Beth never knew Shane was a Sheriff's Deputy because she was surprised when she saw Shane in his uniform.

"The Emergency Room." She answers turning to face him with a smile.

Rick was impressed, the Emergency Room has to be the liveliest area in the whole of the hospital, it never stopped going and the nurses and doctors work relentlessly round the clock to save lives and deal with whatever comes through their doors. He was always taking someone to the Emergency Room, be it an accident or a fight, he remembers the shooting couple months back and they had to get a GSW to the hospital with minutes to spare and without the nurses, the doctors wouldn't have been able to save the victims life, they all jumped into a action, am impressive routine and he looks at Beth imagining that's what she does on a daily basis.

"That's amazing Beth!" Is all Rick says looking at her in awe.

"It's alright," She says blushing "You're an Officer of the Law, that's pretty amazing!" She compliments back.

"I do have many slow days, I do have the crazy days but you, you're always on your feet, saving lives, helping people at every minute of your time in there and still be smiling and so full of life…THAT'S AMAZING!" Rick tells Beth, she was being too modest he thought, she didn't give herself enough credit.

"Ok, _I am_ amazing," She rolls her eyes smiling "I'm goin' to go clean Stinky Pete's bedpan because you've now made my head so big and I won't be able to carry it fast enough through those doors!" Beth jokes getting out the car smiling broadly at Rick's sweet words.

"You give them my name and blame it on me!" Rick calls out the window.

She smiles shaking her head throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Beth?" Rick calls out leaning on his open window. Beth turns around.

"What's a number three?" He asks curiously.

Beth bursts into laughter and looks over to Rick trying to find her words.

"1+2=3...Do the math, we amazing nurses have to deal with patient toilet needs every day as well as saving lives!"

Rick understands and is embarrassed for asking, it wasn't pleasant, he thinks she's incredibly brave for dealing with that part of the job on a daily basis.

Beth laughs turning around to the security guy who curtsies Beth and she returns the gesture. Before she goes in, she turns round and waves to Rick and he lifts his hand up and gives a slow wave back.

Beth rushes up to the gurney that is making it's way in with the medics, the chart is handed to her and she's off making notes.

 _"This is despatch, assistance required….."_

The radio goes off and Rick answers it watching Beth disappear into the hospital as a colleague takes her bag and hands her gloves.

"This is KC1 responding, over and out!" Rick replies taking one last look at the hospital before he drives off to his next call.

* * *

 **A/N:- The next chapter will be Beth and Shane.**

 **I will be posting a chapter on The Rookie and The Deputy soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hi thanks for the views and the kind reviews from DarylDixon'sLover, brinxb, Guest, Ameliya86, WalkerHarley and kevkye, thank you.

 **WARNING:** I have no medical knowledge, it's all just made up.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

 **Twist of Fate**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Shane looks at his cell, disappointed and then shoves it back into his pocket. He grabs his milkshake and takes tiny sharp slurps and then longer drags making a sucking racket that couldn't be ignored even if you tried. Rick turns his head to face Shane waiting for him to stop, it reminded him of Carl and Duane when he took them to McDonalds, he would tell them to stop and consider the people around them and they'd stop embarrassed with tiny smiles but Shane continues regardless of the look Rick was giving him. Rick was sure Shane was dropped on the head when he was a baby the way he acts sometimes but he still loved him either way.

"Are you finished…or is that a bottomless shake?" Rick ask watching as he puts a few fries into his mouth shaking his head.

Shane releases the straw and lets out a loud burp signalling his drink was finished. Rick pulls a face like he always does, Carl used to do that when he was a baby signalling he was finished with his bottle. Shane as always, shrugs as he chucks the cup out the window towards the trashcan. The cup hits the side and bounces to the ground.

"Stupid bin!" Shane tuts and lets out an annoyed sigh.

He always got it in no matter the distance and today they parked a few spaces closer.

"What's wrong with you?" Ricks asks observing his partner and thinks maybe he shouldn't have asked as Shane begins his rant.

"I've left a gazillion messages and she's not returned a single one!" Shane replies "zero, zilch, nil, naught, nothingggg!" He clarifies grabbing his cell to take another look just in case.

"You gotta give me more than that!" Rick says watching a few teenagers looking shifty up ahead "Who?" Rick asks.

Shane looks at his cell long and hard hoping if he concentrated on it long enough, it would beep a message or her name would flash up _calling_ \- Nothing!

Shane looks at it puzzled "Darn thang, must be broken!" He moans as he decides taking his phone apart, taking the battery out and then putting it back together again.

"It's been goin' off all day!" Rick reminds Shane having heard the non-stop beeping "Becky, Casey, Masey, Tracey, Rhonda…Shikwonda!" Rick lists random names still watching the teenagers.

"She ain't sent me one!" Shane says pressing the on button "You reckon she lost her cell?" Shane asks thinking that was it.

"What's so special about this girl than the others?" Rick asks leaning forward seeing something exchanging hands between the teens.

"She nothin' like most chicks, she's different, somethin' about her, I don't know what but she's fuckin' drivin' me crazy! No woman has never not returned my calls or messages!" Shane swears.

And it was true, women were always texting and calling him and it was him ignoring them to take the hint. Shane stops to look up from his cell and in front - she wasn't doing that to him, was she? He thought.

"Nooooooo!…Not possible!" Shane shakes his head.

Shane just stares at Rick and Rick sensing Shane's beady eyes on him, turns and asks him.

"Who is she? This girl who's got you so wound up and frustrated that you're actually getting me more frustrated than normal!?" Rick laughs as he wasn't a mind reader.

Shane breathes out exasperated looking Rick straight in the eyes.

"Haven't ya been listenin' to a word I've been sayin', ya not listenin' are ya? I'm unloading myself on you and you're not listenin'!" Shane asks frustrated.

"It's all I do from the time we set out, to the time I shut my eyes at night…You're mouth doesn't stop, sometimes it's necessary to switch off!" Rick informs him.

And there were many times Rick did switch off, he really wasn't up to listening to Shane's long list of conquests and the next squeeze he has lined up, it was better to just nod, um and ah when Shane went on about women, the topic of women really did not interest him, his own love life was non-existent and there was nobody preoccupying his mind since Lori, so yeah, he was switched off to all and anything to do with women.

Rick leans his elbow out the window looking into the distance and then corrects himself, there was someone on his mind and he wasn't switched off to. Somebody he doesn't even know that well but the two moments he's spent with her were enough to know she was special and a cut above the rest. She was sweet and considerate, thinking about when she offered him her half of the muffin. She could keep a conversation going, she was smart and dedicated watching her jump straight into her role as a nurse. She was funny and she was a tease, she could joke and laugh at herself and at him. She made him nervous and tongue tied in a good way. She made him laugh and he laughs a little re-envisioning her dangling off the window trying to kick her leg up to climb that damn window, trying to make excuses that she was cleaning windows as the ladder ran away with the bucket of water and cloth. And, she was incredibly beautiful and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, she was going to kick his ass like Kung Fu Panda style she reckoned, sassing a cop he smiles and then she looked into his eyes and at that moment, he was a goner for sure. Rick sighs wiping his face, why did everything have to be complicated.

"Rick!" Shane calls out and then punches Rick on the arm.

"You completely zoned out! Did you just switch off on me!" Shane asks suspicious when Rick chucks the remainder of his food into the takeout bag and before Rick could answer or not answer as he was thinking about someone who he shouldn't be, Shane just blubbers on revealing who's been driving him crazy and waiting a call from.

"Beth…the sweet girl next door, Beth Greene! Blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous smile, prettiest titties I ever saw, peachy ass, one amazing girl to have fu.." Shane muffles as Rick chucks the bag at him before he ended that sentence, he didn't want to hear it.

Shane was going to launch into too much detail, he didn't need to hear how good Beth Greene was in bed, how many times they did it, what positions they did it in, how flexible she was, what she let him do to her and what she did back to him. Rick shakes his head, he didn't want to hear it. He had to sit through it for many years whilst Shane went into graphical details about his romps with random women even though he wasn't interested in listening and he didn't want to listen today, especially as the details were of Beth, he wished Shane would think of Beth and her feelings.

"She's not usually my type but yeah, she's smart, fun, adorable and sexy! She's got me where she wants me and she wants me to do the leg work, I can do that!" Shane nods determinedly "She's worth it!"

Rick lets out a heavy breathe and thankfully the teens were going to let them do what they were good at, chase them, catch them and interrogate them to reveal where they're getting the dope from which they're selling. Could be a pretty good drugs bust if they play their cards right, Rick thought.

"Dumb, dumber and plain old thick ahead!" Rick nods forwards the teens.

Shane grins finally something exciting other than sitting in the car watching cars go by and thinking about why Beth hadn't returned his calls.

Rick turns the car around as Shane leans out the window and dumps the takeout bag into the trashcan pointing towards their target and then they're off, siren giving short _whoop whoops_ to get the teens attention, give them a little head start and then they take off.

"Why do they always try and run?" Shane asks leaning down making sure his boots were laced up tightly for the chase once Rick dropped him off and Rick would take off with the car to cut them off at the other end of the alleyway. They were going to block them into a mouse trap with nowhere to run or hide, they were going to be Rattrapped.

"Beats me?" Rick shrugs "They need to try somethin' new, this is getting too easy!"

"I say we shoot at their feet and make them dance to get info, I need some entertainment!" Shane says touching his Glock in his holster for fun.

Rick stops the car depositing Shane at the beginning of the alleyway where the teens have run into.

"They better be alive when I reach the other side!" Rick warns Shane and he huffs and take off after the teens and Rick sets off to block them off at the end of the alleyway.

* * *

 **Evening**

Beth gloves up and makes her way to the curtained cubicle, pulls it open to slip in and leaving it partly open. She lifts the chart up to read it.

 _"_ _Ok, Mr Dashingly-Handsome?"_ Beth reads slowly pulling a little face, thinking she read it wrong but doesn't say anything, she's come across many weird surnames, this was nothing in comparison to the Mr Dick which she had a hard time calling him and played it safe by just calling him Sir.

"It says here, you've been having chest pains, when did these pains begin?" She asks noting the time on the chart and her initials before the doctor came in for her to present the patient and his illness.

"Three days and two nights, been waiting for a call, a text, something but nothing and I think my heart just broke!" The patient answers.

"Ok, I'm just going to have to take some medical history and the doctor will come in and-" Beth stops when she finished writing down his medical complaint.

Beth looks up and nearly drops the chart but grabs it back to her chest when she sees Shane laying on the bed topless with a massive plaster on top of his chest.

"It hurts here Nurse, I got a booboo here, I think it's broken!" Shane points to his heart with a pout "It hurts so bad, soooooo badddddddd!" He moans kicking his feet about on the bed.

Beth quickly closes the curtain and rushes over to him.

"Shane, what are you doing?" She asks watching him crying out with pain holding his chest.

"You need to go!" Beth tells him.

"NO!" Shane answers grabbing hold of Beth and pulls her atop of him.

"SHANE!" She shrieks looking at the curtain as he begins to kiss her neck.

"Oh my god, stop!" She moans grabbing his face.

"I think the doc will agree that I need a lot of tender, love and care and the prescription says I need a large dosage of Beth Greene three times a day, morning, noon and night!" Shane whispers into her ears.

Beth hears the doctor running the floor's voice and she stills as Shane continues his kissing.

"Are you tryin' to get me sa..sac..sacked? Beth stutters.

Shane's hand sneaks up her top and Beth looks Shane in the eyes shaking her head vigorously to stop.

"You want me to stop?" Shane asks and Beth nods.

"I want you to say it with your pretty mouth!" Shane demands.

Beth tries to speak but then Shane's skilled hand is sliding up her body, he grins watching Beth closing her eyes, biting down on her lip to not make any noise and then he cups her breast and squeezes it making Beth throw her arms around Shane's neck. He takes advantage and smacks his lips against Beth's and hungrily kisses her and then runs his mouth back down her neck pressing hot wet kisses pulling her on to his lap, he removes his hand from her breast and moves it down to her peachy bottom and squeezes hard making Beth trying to pull away.

Beth hears the doctor and medical students' footsteps coming closer. She growls into Shane's mouth and smacks his chest before Shane whipped out his hard-on in front of the students, she didn't know what he would do.

Shane was laughing watching Beth, she looks at him giving him the evils and remembering the chart in her hand brings it up and smacks Shane on the head. He lets out one hell of a moan and Beth pulls herself out of Shane's arms and loses her balance, nearly falls back but Shane grabs her round the waist before she hits the floor and gently puts her down as he falls back on to his pillow rubbing his head.

"Baby that hurt!" Shane moans.

The curtain whips open, a tall male medical student runs in and over to Shane.

"Nurse Greene?" The young doctor calls looking concerned.

"I think…I think he's having a heart attack!" Beth says checking the monitors.

Another medical students rushes over.

"His heart's beating!" The student says inspecting.

"Of course it's beating, I'm fine, I must have pulled a muscle!" Shane tells the male student, smacking his hand off of his chest.

"What's the patient's history, nurse?" The female medical student asks.

"Thirty-Five year old male," Beth begins.

"Thirty-Four!" Shane corrects.

"Big time smoker!" Beth reads.

"I haven't smoked since I was a teen!" Shane responds watching the girl with dark hair in bunches pulling over the crash cart.

"What are you doin' with that?" Shane asks pointing towards the machine looking terrified, these medical students looked like teens, they didn't know what they were doing.

"Just in case we need to shock you!" The young female replies holding up the pedals rubbing them together "I'm on standby!" She says holding them frozen ready to act when instructed.

"He has high cholesterol!" Beth reads out "Heavy drinker, poor diet!" She adds

"I am as fit as a fiddle!" Shane tells them and pulls a face to Beth to stop as the male student has pulled out a light and is checking his eyes, nostrils and down his mouth.

Beth just shakes her head with a smirk and Shane's mouth drops open.

A woman gets lost thinking the cubicle was her husband's and stops when she sees the commotion behind the curtain.

"Oh my god, is he dying?" She asks covering her mouth.

"No I ain't dying...get out of here!" Shane orders the woman.

"Ma'am, ma'am please!" Beth rushes over "Mrs Spencer, I'm teaching this man a lesson for wasting hospital time, don't panic, he is perfectly fine just play along!" Beth asks and Mrs Spencer nods wanting to be a part of this and Beth winks a thank you.

Mrs Spencer rushes over to Shane holding his hand.

"You're not alone sweetheart!" She says pulling his face into her bosom.

Shane muffles something into the woman's chest, this was not the chest he wanted to bury his face into.

"Beth!" He calls out.

Beth looks out the curtain to see where the doctor is, three cubicles away, she closes the curtain.

"Oh my god, don't let him die!" Mrs Spencer grabs the male student "Save him! Shock him, do something!" She pleads.

Beth walks over to the monitor, looking over her shoulder, she pulls off the wire that was connecting to Shane's chest and then the monitor starts to beep rapidly and then it looks like it's flat lining.

"Oh dear Lord, get ready to shock!" The male student instructs pushing Shane down flat as the female student rubs the paddles together, they hear the machine charging.

"CLEAR!" She yells.

Everyone stands back and Shane jumps off the bed, pulling out all the wires, grabs his shirt, stops in front of Beth with a smirk, sweat pouring down his face and before he can saying anything, the female medical student charges towards Shane will the paddles and before he runs for his life, he pulls Beth into a quick kiss and then bolts out of the room, down the corridor. Security see him and set off after him thinking he was a crazy patient.

Beth and everyone watch as Security shout into their radios and point the direction.

"Send Ocar and Big Tiny to the front!" One Security Guard yells into the radio.

Beth covers her mouth laughing, _serves him right!_ Beth grins.

"How did we do?" Mrs Spencer asks.

"You did great, Days of our Lives great!" The female medical student says tidying up.

"Thanks Tara!" Beth smiles helping.

"Any time…so that was Shane?" She asks and Beth nods.

"Will we see Rick Grimes in here tomorrow?" She smirks shouldering Beth "Maybe we could scare him with an amputation?" Tara giggles.

"No! This is Shane!" Beth laughs "Rick, he's not like Shane, they're both different." She sighs.

"What on earth was all that commotion?" The doctor asks.

"Oh, we had a patient freak out and security are on the case!" The male student confirms not knowing that this whole ordeal was bogus.

"Good, I want him caught and under guard!" The doctor informs them.

"Yes Dr Edwards!" They all say in simultaneously.

When Dr Edwards and the student doctors huddled around him leave, they all laugh.

"Jimmy, you do know that was all false right? That's the guy who's been hitting on Beth!" Tara refreshes Jimmy's memory.

"You could have told me from the beginning, I thought he was really having a heart attack!" Jimmy moans pulling his hair back.

"Jimmy, we didn't follow any protocol!" Tara says holding her hips "And do you think we would have been allowed to do this unsupervised?" She rolls her eyes.

"The adrenaline kicked in, I need to sit down and rethink this whole doctor malarkey!" Jimmy says taking a seat.

"Hey, you'll be fine Jimmy, you'll make a great doctor one of these days!" Beth says giving him a hug.

"Thanks Beth!" He smiles leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Group hug!" Tara calls running over.

"What if he comes back?" Jimmy asks.

"Oh let Deputy Walsh come back, we'll just send him running again!" Beth giggles thinking Shane was one of the craziest guys she's met.

* * *

"What on earth happened to you?" Rick asks Shane in shock when he drops into the seat, slamming the door panting topless with a massive bandage on his chest and a forming of a big ugly bruise on his forehead.

"Drive Rick, just drive, I've got the whole of Linden County Hospital's Security after me and Big Tiny, he ain't Tiny, now let's get out of here!" Shane begs.

Rick sees a herd of Security Men making their way out the building running around looking in every direction, one guy was holding white restraints.

"What the fuck did you do Shane?" Rick swears in disbelief pulling away looking up at the rear-view mirror as two Linden County Cruisers from the Sheriff's Department turn up joining the search.

Shane doesn't answer, he was too busy playing back the last twenty minutes and trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Feel my heart!" Shane says grabbing Rick's hand and presses it up against his chest "She makes my heart race!"

Rick takes a quick look at Shane and then back at the road ahead pulling his hand back.

"Wow what a woman!" Shane grins wiping his face with his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi thanks for the views and the kind reviews from Ameliya86, WalkerHarley, kevkye, brinxb, Zombielibrarian, layvba, DarylDixon'sLover, BethFan and Guest(s)**

This chapter starts off with Shane and Rick…and then it's Rick and Beth

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Anything in _Italics are thoughts_

* * *

 **Twist of Fate**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Rick pulls up and parks his cruiser next to Shane's who's now getting out pulling at his hair and pointing to his rookie, holding his hands out like he wants to throttle the young man from behind, gritting his teeth. Rick can see Shane's patience was being tested but this came with the job, they got taught by their senior officers and now they must teach too.

Rick leans on his elbow on the open window frame covering his eyes shaking his head, he removes his hand sitting up and throws Shane a warning glare for him to stop and Shane kicks the mud beneath his boots in frustration and points for his rookie to go wander and his rookie looks lost, turns and walks towards the other officers.

Rick lets out a low groan. He sits there wondering how to motivate Shane to train these rookies. The only solution he could think of was, he'll have to dangle a woman at the end of a stick and maybe Shane will run and jump hoops training the rookies so long as he got his prize at the end of it and Rick knew, no woman would want to go through all that hardship nor would he ever entertain the idea. Rick looks to his side at his own rookie who is watching Shane in disbelief and Rick gets him to concentrate.

"Stay close, stay vigilant and keep calm!" Rick instructs his young rookie and he nods in understanding.

"These guys are harmless, they're trying to fight for a good cause but sadly sometimes it's an un-fightable one and we have to be the bad guys and escort them off, send them packing," Rick says looking at the protesters.

"So we'll have to remain calm and patient, these protesters are passionate in what they believe in and what they fight for and maybe if I wasn't wearing this badge, I'd be protesting there with them!" Rick says regrettably, there was nothing he could do.

"There's nothing we can do, nothing to delay this from happening?" The rookie asks watching the masses of people barricading the building with their arms linked together. Rick just shakes his head no and begins to exit the car.

Everyone acknowledges Rick's presence, he was the senior deputy on call and this was an important centre as it was on the border line between Linden County and King County where all the youths went to get away from every day hardships and get educational and professional help. The Counsellors are all out of jobs now and will have to move counties to find new positions, so if a new centre was to open up, if ever, they wouldn't have the dedicated team that have worked together for the past decade to run the organisation. This was not good at all, everyone relied on this centre keeping the local area free from crime and violence, there were gangs waiting to pounce on vulnerable kids and lure them in to join and nobody wanted that and the centre worked tirelessly to make sure that never happened, reach out to the kids before they were wrenched away from their innocence.

Rick makes his way over to go speak to the protesters and try and get them to leave, he didn't want to arrest anyone for trespass, being a nuisance and wasting police time.

He looks up at the old building, it was still beautiful but needed some work previously being a church, the structure still remains the same as well as the windows and doors. If a visitor from out of the area drove by, they'd think it was still a practising church.

The church was purchased by a wealthy old man who was kind enough to lease it out and thus has been a Youth Centre since. He sadly died a year ago and his assets were split amongst his children and they had plans to tear the church down and build some type of luxury hotel on the acres of land. Rick realised, it seemed the nightmare hotel would be in construction imminently. He shakes his head, nobody wanted a modern looking building that stuck out like a sore thumb on the outskirts of the pretty counties. The surrounding areas would be ruined, the wildlife would lose their habitats, it would ruin the environment as the local people would be bombarded with strangers, more pollution, it would become a tourist area and then land owners would despair and sell up and then who knew what business tycoon would come along and what they'd ruin to build. Rick fretted the day the beautiful country areas were ruined by ignorant money grabbing mongrels.

When Rick gets closers, he narrows his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing or imagining the person handcuffed to the gate. She's been on his mind and he wonders if his mind is playing tricks with him again but he was focused and on the job - she was there and he stops in his tracks.

"Crap!" Is all Rick says rubbing his face and looking back up towards her.

The rookie follows Rick's line of sight to a young blonde pretty woman in her early twenties he guessed, she looked harmless enough but then the harmless ones were the feistiest ones, he thought and noted Deputy Grimes seemed troubled, she would either try and tear his head off or he really didn't want to arrest her if she didn't co-operate and nobody messed with Rick Grimes. He wanted to see how his superior handled this seemingly delicate or not so delicate if things went south situation.

Beth, Tara, Jimmy and Ben had handcuff themselves outside onto the gate of the Youth Centre along with about a hundred others, young and old. The Centre was being demolished in the morning and they were there to stop it from happening.

Beth looks up at the approaching Officers, getting ready to tell them they weren't moving. She was getting herself pumped up, the adrenaline coursing through her veins like when an emergency is rolling into the ER, she needed to be ready for whatever may come and then she sees the two men she's been thinking about of late advancing upon her slowly. She literally cowers trying to turn around and hide but can't, her hands are cuffed to the damn gate! She internally screams.

"Oh crap!" Beth says seeing Rick and Shane getting closer.

She didn't want to see either, both had been preoccupying her mind, one more than the other but the other seemed to be more into her making his feeling clear to her, he was the louder one and she knew his history and he was seeing some red haired girl, she'd even saw them making out a couple of days after the whole chasing him out of the hospital incident when she went dancing with a few girlfriends, she watched as he drove off with the red haired in his truck yet he was looking at her and that made her shy, they'd only seen each other a few times and it was just a one night stand but this was confusing as hell as she looks at Rick then Shane then back to Rick. She had decided to stay well clear of the men hoping never to bump into either and she didn't need this right now, she had a job to do.

Beth had hoped they would've be out chasing actual criminals or wouldn't be called out here, her local Sheriff's Department were here already but it seems King County wanted in on the action of pulling her off by the legs from the gates as well.

"Ohhooohooo! I'm gonna have me some fun with a tree hugging blonde!" Shane grins rubbing his hands together, he winks over to Beth.

 _And here it begins_ Beth says to herself.

"It's a gate, not a tree!" Rick says to Shane rubbing his jaw, he sees Beth has seen them and she didn't look pleased.

"Potato, Potatoe!" Shane shrugs "All the same, I've got myself an innocent lookin' rebel and that's actually really HOT!" Shane grins.

Rick looks over at Shane, did he have to be so outspoken, couldn't he just keep his thoughts to himself.

"Man, this woman ceases to amaze me, next she'll be saving baby tigers in the wild, delivering babies on a plane…I wouldn't mind practice making babies with her right now!" Shane jokes in his seductive voice not taking his eyes off Beth, he looked like he would pounce on her and devour her right on the floor.

"Will you shut up and focus…and stop staring like that, you're gonna frighten the shit otta her!" Rick scolds Shane for being so graphic and obvious of his intentions.

Rick had to listen to this every day, different women and Beth. He didn't think the two rookies following behind would appreciate listening to this, he certainly didn't and it was about Beth, so he definitely didn't want to hear it today.

"Gosh man, why are ya so god damn grumpy today?" Shane asks.

"We've got a job to do and let's focus on that!" Rick bores his eyes into Shane and he nods but then he's back to winking at Beth.

Rick feels a migraine coming on, this is meant to be a simple job, he can talk these people out of this and they'd all be on their way but if Shane carried on and pissed Beth off, he knew nobody would be going anywhere. He learnt something about Beth, if she wants something, she'll try her hardest to get it and if she doesn't, she'll fight trying whether she gets it or not, she was one feisty girl, he knows first-hand when she flew at him and knocked him over and assaulted him with what he thought were tickles and then the whole teaching Shane a lesson and chasing him out of a hospital with the whole hospital security and two Linden county cruisers chasing after him, ready to strap him up in a white coat, those reminders make him laugh to himself, the woman had guts and he was probably going to see that fighting spirit again today.

When Rick looks behind him, both guys were now smirking looking over at Beth. Beth didn't need another two little perverts gawking at her so he sends them to go stand guard by the entrance of the road and the other at the exit road.

"Well looky who we have here…Nurse Greene! I'm completely lost for words!" Shane says running his eyes up and down her leaning his hand against the gate.

Beth rolls her eyes, that wasn't possible, she was trying not to smile and then she turns around to see Rick stop beside Shane. She straightens up slightly suddenly finding this awkward. Rick gives her a nod in greeting and she smiles back and straightens her face.

"Hi!" Is all she says

Rick looks at the handcuffs on either side of her wrists and looks back up at Beth raising a brow.

"Secret stash, those for professional use or for pleasure?" Rick asks and Beth opens her mouth and then closes it staring at Rick.

Rick didn't know why he had just said that, he was thinking why would Beth have handcuffs, where did she get them from, was she into that kind of role play. Rick actually cringes at himself, the lines on his forehead are prominent from feeling like an idiot and talking like Shane. Beth sees this fluff up of his and the mortification etched on his face, she wants to laugh but doesn't, she doesn't want to embarrass Rick more than he already is feeling but Shane is laughing not believing what had just come out of sensible Rick's mouth.

"You say I'm a perv!" Shane smacks Rick on the back "Those are highly personal questions between Beth and her prisoner!" Shane grins.

Beth sees Rick's face turning pink trying to explain or possibly apologise and she jumps in.

"I borrowed them from a friend of a friend of a friend and I'm not a grass so I ain't ever gonna tell and you'll never find out who I know on the inside!" Beth says and looks the other way.

"So you're gettin' help from the inside?" Rick asks interested holding his hips.

Beth just shrugs "Y'all never know!" She looks back to her side.

"We lost the keys!" Tara says "So there's no shifting us…hahaha!" She stamps her feet up and down in glee.

"I have nothing to do with any of this Deputy," Jimmy looks at Rick's name badge "Deputy Grimes! I am here against my will!"

Tara kicks Jimmy in the leg.

"Owwww! Tara, why d'ya always have to get so rough!" Jimmy howls in pain, he can't reach down to rub his leg so he uses his other leg to rub up against his shin.

Beth looks at Tara discreetly nodding towards Rick, that he was the guy and Tara looks at Rick smiling.

"Oh!" Is all Tara says giving Rick the full eye sweep and he catches her raising his brow as the girl shamelessly checked him out right in front of him, she didn't even try and hide it.

"Love the costume Officer Friendly, where can I get one just like you?" She asks Rick looking up at him.

Rick tilts his head at the blatant flirting and Beth's eyes bulge out of her sockets and she mouths "shut up!" to Tara.

Rick looked like he was trying not to laugh, Beth could see his lips twitching obviously seeing the funny side to this but he doesn't say anything, Shane was happy to take charge of this. Beth's eyes connect for a brief moment with Rick's and Rick looks away taking his hat off and brushes his hair back with his fingers.

"What's a good girl like you doin' in a place like this? this late at night? shouldn't you be tucked up in bed all cosy dreaming about me?" Shane asks leaning closer to Beth.

Beth turns to face Shane who had that grin on his face, she can see that fire he had burning behind his eyes, she can clearly see what he was thinking of as his eyes trail down to her chest and he looked pleased.

"I thought you were lost for words?" She asks with her sweetest smile.

"Hmmmmmm, I am now!" He says tilting his head, he could see her nipples poking through her thin top, he thanked the cold weather.

Beth tries to zip up her hoodie but her hands are stuck.

"You are a pervert!" Beth says self-consciously as Shane was still was staring.

She has to look down, there was no way she could remain like this.

The radio buzzes and despatch are calling for assistance and Shane had to go.

"Just when it was getting good!" Shane says pushing himself off the gate and then his hands reach out and Beth thinks he might do something he shouldn't and she looks around, he better not, not in front of everyone, he was a professional at his job, wasn't he? She worries.

Shane's hand reaches up and he zips up her hoodie and lets it go grinning. Beth sighs with relief she was covered up by a thicker layer, she goes to double check with her hand and then the cuff snaps off.

"Ben, you grabbed the dummy ones!" Beth moans looking at the broken cuff.

"What, Big Tiny said the ones in the top drawer!" Ben yells back.

"He said not the top drawer, the second from the top drawer, you moron!" Tara moans and she pulls and her cuffs snap off.

"Looks like you're not stuck!" Rick smirks folding his arms.

Shane was still staring at Beth and she reaches over and nudges his shoulder hard to stop staring at her chest, they were covered up with a thick layer.

"Stop it…or else!" Beth threatens wagging her finger.

Shane's brow quirks up, he liked the or else, he was now living for the...or else. He steps up closer so he's looking down and Beth's looking up, she had her hands on her hips demanding some respect. She gives him a cold stare and Shane just continues to smile that smile which Beth tries to ignore.

"Oh Rick, look, we've got ourselves a lively one, sure pretty lively one!" Shane says taking a step closer.

Rick has now grabbed hold of Shane and pushes him back and is now in between Shane and Beth. There seemed to be some force pushing Shane towards Beth and Rick accidently knocks into her.

"I'll catch ya later Princess!" Shane yells as he has to run, despatch have radioed again, he'll be in trouble if he doesn't leave now.

Rick feels Beth fall back, his hand quickly reaches behind him, he grabs hold of Beth around her lower back from falling, turning around he bumps into her and Beth holds on to him.

 _He smells so nice...hmmm!_ Is all Beth thinks holding on to Rick.

 _I need to extract myself off_ Rick tells himself _god she smells so good!_ Rick inhales.

"Hello?" Comes a voice behind Beth almost giggling.

Rick turns around to see Tara looking over waving, he looks down at Beth and then lets go stepping back.

"We shall not, we shall not be moved!" Ben sings and Jimmy is rethinking this whole thing.

"Quiet Ben!" Jimmy says grabbing him and covering his mouth, his singing becomes muffled.

"I'm afraid you're trespassing and it would be better if you leave or we'll have to remove you with reasonable force!" Rick advises them all and everyone moans and groans.

"You're bluffing!" Beth says crossing her arms to Rick.

Rick looks back to Beth, tilting his head and then shakes it confirming no.

"What are ya gonna do, pick us up one by one and move us?" Beth dares Rick.

"I did warn you Nurse Greene but you leave me no choice!" Rick nods to his officers and they all step up to the protesters and they all co-operate un-cuffing themselves and begin to leave.

Rick puts his hat back on his head.

He steps forward and Beth's smile disappears watching everyone leave and then seeing Rick strolling up to her, he looked like a robot and once he's face to face with her, Beth frowns thinking what was he going to do to her. Rick gives her one last look and then he grabs her arm leaning down and wraps his other hand and arm around her legs and puts her over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, you've got ta be kiddin' me!" Beth screeches trying to kick out but Rick had her legs held tight.

 _God, he's strong!_ Beth realises, she can't break her legs apart.

"Ma'am, please don't kick out, that would be assaulting a Police Officer!" Rick advises.

Beth can hear the smile in his voice but he remains unaffected to her thrashing out.

The rookie is chuckling watching Rick, he turns back around and directs the protesters to go stand away from the building.

"Stand back please!" Rick says to a couple of people watching as Rick carries Beth past and over to the patrol cars.

"I can't believe you and Shane are Officers of the Law!" Beth says now hitting Rick on his back "Rick! Put me down! I demand you to put me down now!" She orders trying to pinch him now.

Beth stops for a moment taking a quick look down, there was only one benefit of being in this position and that was the cute ass beneath her, she decides she was going to take a good look, he was taking advantage of the situation and so would she and before Beth knows it, she is being lifted up, she felt like a raggy doll the way Rick was manhandling her, he wasn't rough but he was definitely strong and fast.

"Whoaaaaaa! Uffff!" Beth yelps as she feels herself being sat down on the hood of a car. She reaches down to steady herself and takes a look it was Rick's cruiser and he was hovering over her.

Rick stands up and looks down at Beth, speaking into his radio not taking his eye off her.

"Situation in order, ring leader apprehended and site being cleared!" Rick says into the radio.

"You're talking as if I'm some hooligan!" Beth complains to Rick trying to climb off, she begins to slide and Rick catches her helping her back up.

"You're trespassing on private property, the developers will be here first thing at sunrise with their demolition crew!" Rick informs Beth "I'm sorry," He says softly "But the old building will be demolished, they have the permits, the Town Hall's approval, they can't be stopped, if I could stop them, then I would but it's all out of my hands" Rick says seeing Beth's face look defeated now.

He didn't like seeing her like this.

Beth looks over to Tara fending off Deputy Leon Basett with a large stick, he didn't know how to stop her, he looks around embarrassed and the other officers are sniggering watching to see what he's going to do to stop the mad girl.

"C'mon, just try and see where I can stick it and I'll stick up so high, you'll never forget it, I'll probably have to be the one taking it out when they drive you to the ER!" Tara threatens Leon.

"Deputy Grimes! We've got a lively one and I think she might just bite!" Leon yells requesting backup.

Jimmy is co-operating holding his hands up in the air in surrender being marched over to the patrol cars.

"Jimmy Fuckin' Johnson, stop actin' like a common criminal!" Tara yells.

"I don't want to be put into a cell with a guy called Merle or The Governor! They'll make me their bitch in no time!" Jimmy pleads.

"Wussy!" Tara yells

"Officer, I was forced into this, I'm a law obeying citizen!" Jimmy protests to the big officer directing him where to go and stand.

"I'm sorry Beth!" Rick says softly.

"I just thought, maybe we could save this place for the kids, they come here to get away from problems, they come here just to hang out, learn, get help!" Beth grabs her face and moans into her hands.

"Why can't they see that, they need this place!" Beth says sadly, releasing her face.

She now has to tell the Youth Group that they couldn't save their beloved centre, that they now didn't have anywhere to go. Beth begins to laugh.

"We spent hours every day getting signatures from all around who want this place to stay and it was all for nothing!" Beth sighs.

"It wasn't for nothing, you tried and the kids will see that, you care, your passionate and I say don't give up!" Rick tells her sitting down on the hood next to her.

"You got any good ideas or any suggestions?" Beth asks facing him.

Rick shakes his head, he wished he did but he didn't.

"I feel like such a fraud!" Beth wipes her eyes not wanting to cry in front of Rick. "Their motto is… _I'm a dreamer, I'm a believer!_ and it used to be my motto, every day we repeat that to the kids and they repeat it back and now what!" Beth says looking down at the ground in defeat.

"You keep repeating it, today you lose, tomorrow you try again, you may win, that's life, we just have to keep on trying and…I always hope you will be, a dreamer, a believer!" Rick tells her.

Beth looks up at him and he gives her a small smile and she miles back and then watches him playing with his watch, he seemed nervous Beth thought, like he wanted to say something but was holding back and then she sees his lips move.

"Persistence is what makes the impossible possible, the possible likely and the likely definite!" Rick says turning to face Beth. "It was my dad's motto and I try sticking by it every day!" He tells Beth.

"It's a pretty good motto, maybe I should start using it?" Beth asks.

"There's no harm in trying, might work!" Rick smiles and he nudges Beth's shoulder with his.

Beth stands up seeing Tara had given up and is walking over. She looks down at Rick and then he stands there waiting for what she looked like she wanted to say, Rick waits patiently.

"Rick, about me and Shane," She begins and Rick steps closer.

"There's noth-" Beth is interrupted by Leon.

"Deputy Grimes, we're all about done here, you can head back off if ya like, we've got this covered!" Leon says and then jogs back over helping with getting the metal gate locked.

Rick turns back to Beth, she was watching the padlocks being put on.

"You need a ride back home?" He asks gently.

"Jimmy drove, it's alright!" Beth replies "Thanks for the offer!" She smiles.

Rick nods and watches Beth leave.

"Thanks for not arresting me!" Beth says over her shoulder.

"Well, you're the girl from next door, couldn't arrest you even if I wanted to, wouldn't be right!" He replies back and he sees Beth smiling.

He can hear Beth laughing as she reaches her friends and they get into the car.

As they drive by, Beth and Rick catch each other's eyes and then she's gone.

* * *

Beth clocks in at the hospital, everyone is huddled at the nurses station discussing that the Youth Centre is not being torn down.

"What do you mean?" Beth asks rushing over, she hasn't listened to the news this morning, she was too depressed.

Tara turns up the volume "It's not allowed to be torn down as it is a listed building!" She grins nodding.

 _"_ _It's_ _marks and celebrates a building's special architectural and historic interest, and also brings it under the consideration of the planning system so that some thought will be taken about its future. The older a building is, the more likely it is to be listed. All buildings built before 1700 which survive in anything like their original condition are listed, as are most of those built between 1700 and 1840. Particularly careful selection is required for buildings from the period after 1945. A building has normally to be over 30 years old to be eligible for listing and the old church which is used as a Youth Centre is over one hundred and fifty years old and is still in pristine condition and we have Deputy Richard Grimes of King County's Sheriff's Department to thank for researching the archives and bringing this to the attention of the Mayors of King County and Linden County..neighbours looking after neighbours, each county working together..."_ The newsreader broadcasts on the radio.

"Holy shit! Nobody checked the listings apart from Deputy Rick Grimes who went over to The Town Hall and got the right papers signed and handed them over to the demolition company and the lawyers this morning and now The Youth Centre doesn't need to close as the owners have decided to extend the lease as they do not want an uproar against them and them disobeying their father's last wishes, oh my god, can you believe it, pinch me!" Tara says and Jimmy pinches her and she scream but is jumping up and down with Beth laughing and dancing.

 _"Persistence is what makes the impossible possible, the possible likely and the likely definite!"_ Beth repeats quietly to herself.

"You are AMAZING Rick Grimes!" Beth says watching everyone celebrating with bowls of jello. She takes a bite and sigh happily.

* * *

 **A/N:- Next Chapter will be Shane and Beth**


End file.
